


Sebaciel is the way.

by AutoMemoryDoll



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Good times, M/M, OOC but i try, Other, Some Humor, Some good ol' smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also regular setting of BB, disclaimers in the notes, love y'all, some agnst, there are a whole bunch of warnings not put, whole bunch of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutoMemoryDoll/pseuds/AutoMemoryDoll
Summary: This includes a whole bunch of one-shots involving my two hons who I may or may not be obsessed with.Care to join me?





	1. Going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter is from 'Southpaw' Maureen's party scene. I don't own them, or any other characters here I only put this idea together. I'll often do this throughout these chapters and if you guys want any of these a fic then please tell me. I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> ( Blood warning.)

The insistent chattering was heard throughout the entirety of the lower floor. His heart was racing and so was his walking as he tried to leave quickly, without it looking like it. His friends were around the area, chatting amongst themselves, and he’d be sure to talk with them the following day, but not now he- he couldn’t right now. He was completely nervous and frustrated as everyone was in his way, and blocking him from leaving like he wanted to do so. His speech was done, and now he could go home. All he wanted to do was go home. 

_ Flash          _

_ Flash _

_ Flash _

 

  Cameras surrounded him, his burgundy eyes becoming unfocused, his tall figure becoming slightly hunched as tried to avoid the lights and duck his head. The bright lights were making everything around him spin, blur, and meld into one, he couldn’t focus, he  _ couldn’t  _ focus, he couldn’t  _ fo- _

  But of course, he was there, tugging on his arm directing him, guiding him, on where to go. He was quite a demanding thing when he wanted to be. And he helped him focus, and stay bound, making sure he didn’t let his demons get the best of him. Glancing down he could see him, top of the blue slate hair, moving through and ushering people aside, so that they can leave, with the smallest of pouts on his face.  

   His little thing would deny it though, since every time he would point it out, he would simply do the aforementioned look and say,  _ ‘ I do not pout!’  _

 

And with a fond smile he would grab him, lean in, and right before kissing him silly, whisper ‘ _ Of course not… my little lord.’ _

 

He followed mindlessly, simply just thinking of home, home, and  _ Ciel. _

  
  


Sitting at a table not too far, a certain blonde, blue-eyed boy managed to catch sight of the leading couple.

 “ Hey, hey,” Shouted Alois. He nudged Claude, before prettily blinking up at him and whispering, “ Look who’s coming over here.”

 A slim pale hand lifted before pushing up his spectacles on his nose, black hair being brushed through, and he let out a sigh.  Hanna and the triplets watched idly at the figures walking out from the hall, seeing Mey-rin, Bard, and Finny walking a bit behind the other two. Both the raven-haired man and blue-haired boy seemed on edge already and were walking fast towards the exits. 

 

 Turning his head the yellow-eyed man merely glanced at Alois, before looking in Sebastian’s direction and grinned. Placing his drink down he thought to himself,  _ tonight just became a little more interesting.  _

 The man’s eagerness in tormenting the other male was not as cruel as one would think, but when in competition with another it is all or nothing. A rivalry was an interesting concept, as it wasn’t just about winning something the other didn’t, but about strength, and dignity. The human mind will since then associate your being with competition, well knowing what you are capable of, making it hesitant to engage in a competition with you, as it knows that you are the more superior, and recognizes you as such. And that, in itself is much more rewarding than some stupid _ trophy. _

__

He wanted to see Sebastian shake with fear when he sees him, and make sure that everyone knows just exactly who the real champion is here. 

 

But the torment that arises, is...  _ not _ what he meant. 

__

__ Shoving Alois off him, he stood and said, “ Well, best to figure out where he’s running off to so soon, right?” He licked his lips, eyes beaming with ill intentions, and whispered to himself,

 

“ Let’s see how  _ demonic _ you really are.” Long legs glided across the floor, and his voice called out, “ Sebastian! Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand with his right, turning his head towards Claude, and furrowed his brows, eyes gleaming with anger. His steps faltered and he was heavily tempted to stop right there. How good it must feel, to just beat the living  _ hell out of that insolent, pric- _

 

Small hands gripped at Sebastian's left arm pulling softly, and mismatched eyes looked towards Claude coming to their direction before gently telling Sebastian, “ Let’s  _ go, _ Sebastian. We’re leaving now, it’s okay.”    

 

Hearing that, he faced straight again, and let out a shaky breath. He was about to lose it, anger quick to rise. Sebastian needed to leave, leave, leave. Otherwise, he would’ve done something very unprofessional. Like  _ beating this shit out of Claude, in front of everybody.  _ Ciel wasn’t stupid, far from it, and knew Sebastian was at his wit's end. But, all he needed was for him to remain collected until they got home. He just wants them to go  _ home _ . The flashing lights were now dull to him, no meaning behind them.

 

 Sebastian busied himself by looking downwards, away from everyone, to the biggest, but ironically smallest person who he’d do anything for.  _ His dear Ciel. _

 

“ Just ignore him, don’t give that asshole any attention. Sebastian, love  _ please.” _

 

“ Listen, I just want you to know that what happened isn’t personal, just business-” 

 

 Claude reached out, steps increasing with effort and grabbed hold of Sebastian's arm before Sebastian angrily shoved him off his arm, his look deadly and tone even more so as he uttered,

“ Don’t bloody touch me…!” 

 

“ Just ignore him,  _ ignore  _ him-” Ciel began, as he started to desperately clutch at his arm and walk away. Were things to get out of hand, he wouldn’t be able to stop Sebastian at all. And he doesn’t want anything happening now, not now. 

Claude stood there, astounded, and a little blonde came around him muttering an ‘excuse me’, and catching up with both Sebastian and Ciel.  ‘Finny’, he recognized absentmindedly, before letting out a huff, glaring at the small blue-haired boy, and shouting right before they were able to leave, “ What? Do I have to sleep with your  _ whore _ of a boyfriend to speak with you?!” 

 

His feet slowed down, his heartbeat went high, and his anger  _ soared  _ through the roof.  His red eyes blinked, anger nearly rolling off him in waves, and his mind practically shut off, letting his more aggressive side take control. He only heard white noise, he couldn’t hear finny telling him to walk, or Ciel's begging that he just let it go or that they should just,

 

“- _ leave! Please, Sebastian. Just ignore him, darling look I’m here! Just-”  _

 

His pleas fell on deaf ears. 

 

Seeing that he caught Sebastian's attention, Claude continued, unknowingly adding more fuel to the fire in Sebastian's eyes. With Sebastian’ s back towards him, he continued to taunt him and spoke louder to make sure he heard every word.

 

His self-control was nowhere to be found.

 

“ Yeah, let’s see how about this? I take your belt, and then I take your whore. Heh, me and little Ciel there can have our own celebration.”

 

“ Sebastian, love let’s leave, just go, c’mon. You’re better than this, please I-” 

He turned to face Sebastian, tiptoes and all. Sebastian's stare was straight ahead, face void of any emotion, but eyes full of  _ hate. _

 

Ciel cupped his cheeks wanting those eyes to look back into his, and tried to get into his line of sight, 

“ Baby, let’s go home, you said we’d go home!”  He was desperate now, Sebastian was turning around, and didn’t listen to him.

 “ OR!  Ha, how about me and your little bitch go have some fun right now, and I’ll take your belt later.” His laughter rang, catching a lot of attention,  with Alois who was on the side watching along with his other friends.

 

“ Love please, I want to go home now. Baby!”  Ciel shouted, and all Sebastian did was face Claude, eyes unwavering, and mumbled out a small,

 

“ _ Ciel…” _

 

“ I’m here. I’m here. Love please-” 

 

“ Ah, there he is! There it is! In all his demonic glory.” He smirked towards him, seeing how much he truly affected the fighter.  Alois was standing near claude and actually began to frown at the look on Sebastian's face. 

 

“...Claude?” he blurted out, staring at Sebastian.

 

Alois knows the drama between the two men. And he also knows how most of it is only for the public, staged or not. But this… this was  _ real.  _ He wasn’t the biggest fan of boxing, but he sure was the biggest fan of Claude, so seeing this entire event unfolding at such a rapid pace was, was, unnerving to say the very least. The room was filled with silence, mind the continued flashing lights of the paparazzi, and everyone stared intently at the trio.

 

The little blue angel continued to try and drag Sebastian with him, because they were so close, just so close, and something so trivial as a comment about Ciel making him still as a board was only bound to bring trouble for them. Sebastian could take the taunts, jokes, and insults. But, one word about  _ his Ciel _ was something he wouldn’t tolerate at  _ all. _

 

Reaching up, Sebastian, as gently as he could muster, grabbed both of Ciel's palms from his cheeks,  pushed them back towards him, turned, and began to walk- 

 

Right towards Claude.

 

“ No Sebastian don’t,  _ no! Stop it!  _  Sebastian!” The blue-haired boy let out a grunt, as he was shoved by and rolled his eyes as he saw him walking towards Claude. 

He slowly began to walk after him, hoping that he would regain some sense to just _ stop. _

 

But he didn’t,  _ couldn’t _ , mind taken over by fury and rage. And now, of all possible times, now realized, that he truly did have anger issues.  

 

Claude paid no attention to him and held out his hand in front of him, as though weighing the options on a scale. 

 

“ I think, I’ll take your belt. It’s not used like your-” 

 

A heavy, strong fist swung towards his jaw, making Claude's head snap to the side, and he breathed before Claude returned one with just as much gusto. 

 

“ _ No _ ! Stop, stop it!” Ciel cried out, seeing how quickly things escalated, before finny grabbed him, stopping him from doing something possibly stupid, like getting in between them and hurting himself as well.   _ But I can’t just stand here _ ! He felt his eyes tear up against his own will at seeing them fight, and continued to try and get out of finny’s grasp, but damn was this kid strong. His heart was in his throat, and it burned as everyone shouted and screamed, lights flashing and glinting. 

 

 They were on each other quickly, both throwing punches ones after the other until Claude grabbed hold and threw Sebastian on the ground, making him groan out loud.  Alois quickly intervened and began to kick at Sebastian before being tackled by Bard who was watching the scene prepared to jump in if need be. 

 

Sebastian flipped them and was on Claude hitting him for all he’s worth, punch after punch, oblivious to anything, and everything around him.

 

“ Sebastian stop! Please!  _ Sebastian!” _

 

Hanna quickly arrived at the scene and shoved mey-rin who was trying to help bard with Alois and saw something glimmer in her hand,  _ a knife.  _ She reached under her skirt and up her thigh to reach for a pistol she kept on herself. 

Unbeknownst to them, Bard and Alois had fumbled before separating as bard pushed him down and he stood up. He was quick to go to Sebastian and attempt to pull him off Claude, and so nobody saw as Alois began to pull out a very dangerous weapon to face at Bard. 

 

His heart was racing and everything was so loud, everything was happening so quick, Claude was on the floor, people were fighting all over the place  _ and- _

 

_ BANG _

 

Bard was on the ground before the shot hit him,  Hanna stared wide-eyed at Alois, pistol out and aimed at the floor. A small cry was let out but not paid any mind as screams echoed everywhere, and then a man came and grabbed her roughly shoving her to the ground. She didn’t resist, and she didn’t speak, only stared at Alois with disbelief in her eyes. 

 

Going around, Bard grabbed Sebastian by the arms and hauled him off Claude. Both continued to kick and punch until he shook him which made Sebastian blink rapidly and raise his arms. 

 

“ Alright, I-I’m alright-”

 

“ You fucking demo-!” Claude began before one of the triplets came to grab him. Sebastian couldn’t even breathe correctly and could hardly remember what happe-

 

A loud shout of fear was heard, and then the sound of someone collapsing, followed by a weak        

“ … Sebastian?” 

 

Glancing around, he saw Ciel on his knees and fought against bard’s arms, nearly shouting, “ Wait, wait! Let me, let me go!” and falling to the ground before clumsily getting up walking towards him.

 

“ Sebastian?’ Ciel asked confused, as he began to breathe sharply, brows furrowed as he stared at him.

 

“What, what’s wrong love?” Sebastian looked him over as he went on his knees, cupping his porcelain cheeks, and then his hands gripping his waist. He saw Ciel breathing heavily, and asked him again what happened.

 

“ I don’t- I don’t know..” he panted, his eyes began to droop and he weakly grasped at Sebastian’s shoulders. Eyes widening, Sebastian removed his hands from his waist and saw a red stain on his hand. Ciel looked down and saw his palm and let out a small whimper, eyes pooling with tears. 

“ Oh, no..” he sobbed out, shakily clutching at Sebastian, and putting his face in between his neck and shoulder. Looking around, Sebastian looked back at him, and then at finny who ran and skidded on his knees, staring at the horrifying red blotch on his blue dress shirt that grew bigger every second in the very center.

 

Sebastian’s mind was racing, a lump in his throat and eyes burning as he stared down at ciel crying in his jacket. “ Am I ok? Am I gonna be okay, Sebastian?” he asked timidly. 

 

Looking at him, he choked, and said “ Yeah-”,  

 

His voice cracked.

 

“  You’re going to be just fine love, I got you, I got you.” Sebastian was panicking, his breath went shallow, and his hold on ciel tightened as he surveyed the room, eyes blurry and wild.

 

“Y-You’re ok darling, I, have you. What, What do I do?! Do I lay him down or- I don’t know what to do!” He shouted at the crowd, ciel glancing at them before looking back at Sebastian, his breathing wracked, and tears going down his cheeks. 

 

“ Go get some help!” Shouted Bard, shoving at some man nearby.  The crowd stood gawking at the scene, some crying and others with a regrettable look on their faces. Claude stood among them panting, and looking down at the scene with a guilty, and remorseful look on his face. He brought a hand to his mouth, holding back a cry, stepping back as finny rushed past him to help lay him down.  _ Bystanders, the lot of them. _

 

He was- was scared. Oh god. Because this was ciel, in his arms losing his life by the second. Because as he told him to look into his eyes, and to “ -not look away. Look at me love, eyes on me-” was because he was scared. Scared that those blue eyes that he loves so much wouldn’t fall on his again. And, if that happened, he would completely lose himself. Because every bit of himself was also ciel.

 

Finny helped lean him back, placing a small pillow from some overly expensive chair underneath his head. 

“ No, no, no, I-I don’t wanna lay, I don’t wanna lay down!’’ he cried out. 

His blue eyes stared up at Sebastian, glazing over, and then focusing again, head lolling back and forth.

Breathing hard, Sebastian grabbed ciel more efficiently and cradled him in his arms, shushing him softly, trying to calm his nerves. He needed to be calm, for him, for his little ciel. 

Still, with tears going down his cheeks, ciel reached up with his left hand and cupped his cheek leaving a red mark and whispered, “ I want to go home, I can go home right?” And by god, Sebastian just wanted to scream, and cry because  _ why?  _

 

 This was, was so wrong. His little bird was just complete innocence, and purity, so why, why, why did he have this happen to him?  _ This boy _ who took this cold man’s heart, who cared for nothing but himself, and turned it into a secretly compassionate and more alive person that he is today.  _ The boy  _ who would at night sneak his little candy bars, and his wrappers in their bedroom thinking Sebastian doesn’t know but he does and finds it unquestionably cute. This was  _ his ciel, _ and he’d be damned if he let ciel go. Ciel knew a lot, too much for his age, and understood more of the cruelties of the world than anyone he’s ever known. But he was still warm. Light.

 

Ciel Phantomhive was his happiness.

 

 Claude looked at the scene, watching as Hannah got taken, and then with blurred eyes to Alois who, who-

 

“What the fuck?!” Reaching down he grabbed Alois by the collar of his shirt, making the other yelp before staring into the eyes of Claude, furious and bloodshot from crying. 

 

“Cl- Claude, I didn’t mean to I swear I-” the yellow eyes man grabbed the gun and subtly put it in Alois's front pants. Leaning in close, he growled in his ear,

“Get the hell out of here,  _ now _ .” Nodding his head profusely he ran out, all attention on the other two. 

 

“ Hey eyes on me remember? That’s it good, baby, good…” He had his arm wrapped around his waist, the other on the side of his head to help prop it up. 

 

 His breathing was becoming more shallow, his movements slower, and Sebastian's fear growing larger. Ciel closed his eyes briefly, eyelids heavy, and noise around him seemed to slow down to a stop. Sebastian looked on, eyes becoming wide, and lightly tapped his face. “ No, No look at me love please!” His throat constricted, and a tear fell onto Ciel's cheek, as he shook him now, ciel not opening his eyes. “ Please, please, oh my god.” He let out a small sob, and then ciel abruptly choked, before letting out a groan, teeth stained red.

 He panted, before a dribble of blood came down his left cheek, mouth full of red, red, red.

 

“Oh, oh shit..” Using his tie he brought up wiping at his lips and leaning in close. 

“It’s not that bad, it’s ok, you’re ok.” But things were far from ok as the blood kept profusely, and he breathed before repeating that he was ok. He’s fine.

 

He has to be fine.

 

Ciel shook his head, before coughing up more and staring up at him. 

“ Lizzy, you have to watch-” he choked again, but Sebastian understood. He always understood. 

“ Just keep looking at me ciel,”

“ It’s ok, it’s ok baby-”

_ But it’s not ok,  _ Sebastian thought.

“ look at me ciel! Hey, you’re gonna be fine.”

_ Because the longer I hold you, _

“ Let’s go home, I- I wanna go home!” 

_ And the longer I stare into your eyes, _

“ Sebastian, I-I love you…”

_ I’m afraid I’ll never see anything like it again. _

 

_ “ _ NO! We, we can go home, c’mon baby.”

Bringing him up closer so that their noses touched he breathed, and ciel did too before giving him a horrifyingly beautiful red smile. Eyes blurred and strength diminished, he gave the last effort to smooth his cheek and whisper, “ I love you Sebastian..” 

Finny sobbed like mad next to him, but he paid him no mind, focus all on ciel. His cries made Sebastian want to sob, and cry, and shout into this hell that was his world. 

“ Wait, wait, no. Ciel, look at me. Look me in the eye! Please, just one more time-” His voice shook, and his heart was beating wildly, but Ciel's wasn’t. He gave his last breath, his last look at Sebastian, right before ocean blue eyes glazed over. Chilled waves ran down his spine, and he was  _so so cold._

“ Love, please! Wait, no just look at me please, you can’t be, you can’t-” he starred hopefully at his little bird,  to come look at him, make his stare befall him once more, wrapping his arms around his neck, giving him his sweet little pecks on the cheeks he just adores,  a  _ slap,  _ anything! God, he just couldn’t-

“ I love you, I love you-” He repeated this like a mantra, as though it would bring him back. His throat was burning and his eyes were overrun by tears, and now he rocked ciel, his frail body in his arms, his heart torn and dammit all, his life in his own palms. He looked down, starred and shakily whispered,

“ Let’s go home..”

Because really, that’s all he wanted to do. But now, that wasn’t even possible. 

His home just crumbled right before his eyes. 


	2. Wants and needs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a JealousSebastian and MischieviousCiel; there really wasn't time for parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't from anywhere, but I thought it was pretty cringy. Enjoy!

“ Wait, are you serious?” 

 

Brows raised, the man stared back at him with an impatient look, 

“ No, I’m hungry, Jesus-just grab my hand.” 

 

Rolling his eyes Ciel took his hand and proceeded to be dragged to the center floor with a small yelp.

 

The entirety of the room was beautifully decorated, not a place left untouched. Floors, windows, and furniture polished and most pristine. A light hue of pink vibes was in the room, courtesy of Lizzie of course and food well prepared, there was nothing out of place at all…

 

Mind the furious glaring butler in the corner of course. 

 

_ Disgusting,  _ he thought.

 

Sebastian was practically seething in the corner, every emotion pouring out of him, certainly would have separated the two by now wasn’t it for the fact that he’s been put in the corner like some dog that’s been misbehaving. Still glaring he huffed out a breath, eyes gleaming red.

 

_ It certainly isn’t my fault that bastard couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It was only right that I defended my masters' honor. That is all.  _

 

“Mr. Sebastian, oie! Wha’s the matter with ya?” A hand was waving in his face and some primal part of him was tempted to bite it off. Eyes finally taken off the absurd scene, he stared down at Baldroy who was staring at him with furrowed brows and a piqued expression. 

 

“ Mey and finny are strugglin’ over ‘ere and to be honest with ya it’s bee-”

 

There it was, a loophole. 

 

Glare gone, he smiled widely at Bard,  _ for once he isn’t completely useless. _

 

“ Do you mean to say that you cannot handle our guests or host the party?” 

 

“ Well uh, we jus’ need some help not-”

 

A wide grin, “ And you cannot provide for the master at this current notice,”

 

“ I didn’t say that!” But with the way he was smiling at him, wide, impatient, and honest to god terrifying, he had a change of mind.

 

“ Therefore, the master will not be protected for and can be harmed unless I move from here?”

 

This was immensely confusing, and with a scratch of his head bard reluctantly nodded. “ Uh, I guess in a way? But listen ‘ere,” 

 

In a flash, the butler was gone and the chef remained to stare at nothing from where the butler once had been. “ Ass.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“ Ciel, it’s not that difficult just take one step back, front-”

 

“Easy for you to say, you’re a professional!” With a small heave the young lord took a breath, and then stood back straight up facing Jonah. He was a dance tutor for Elizabeth, who convinced -more like forced-  ciel into letting Mr.McArthur teach him in dancing. He was blushing madly, from exertion and embarrassment and reached out a hand for him. 

 

Smiling at him with eyes closed,  _ Jonah _ as he so insistently said to call him, waited patiently as he would. Why, when you have a young man as the Earl Phantomhive you’d nearly do anything not to be on his wrong side. It was a gracious thing to happen to him, and he’d surely thank Lady Midford for providing him with this opportunity. Of course, that butler of his did misunderstand him. He most definitely did not mean the earl any harm, it was an accidental brush and he was certainly embarrassed by it. Though in the darkest depths of his mind his heart raced at the thought, his face flushed, and his palms shook. That earl was a fine piece of work, and though his touch to his bum was accidental, it was no mistake. A glance of delicious, corrupt sin was lying underneath the surface, and it was something he hadn’t even realized he wanted to surface. 

 

“Ahem.”

It was well known that wherever the Earl went, his butler was sure to follow.  A shadow, another conscious of his that always lurked where others wouldn’t have even suspected always, always stood there right by his side. 

 

And, even with this knowledge, Mr.McArthur was not deterred. He enjoyed a challenge, especially if it was for the attention of Ciel Phantomhive. This is what angered Sebastian more than bloody anything else. 

 

“ Sebastian? I thought I sent you away.” It wasn’t even a question but a clear dismissal of the butler dressed in black who was staring down at the boy. A closed-eyed smile was on his face as he faced them, among them others were lulling about though he paid them no mind. 

 

“ Yes. You did young master though it came to my attention that you were being uncatered for this evening. Especially with a guest, now that won’t do.” Smile still in place, looking more forced by the minute Sebastian thought that ending this dull party and carrying his little master out by force would have to suffice instead of waiting it out as he’d hoped. 

 

_ Never let it be said I am not patient. The boy will know exactly what he’s done. Once we’ve left. _

 

_ “  _ I suppose…”

 

Ciel saw it, as he sees everything, the anger, hate in Sebastian's eyes. It really was fun pushing his buttons, as the ever so calm butler was practically murdering the tutor with his eyes.

Ciel found it mostly boring for the most part, the party that is, and decided what Sebastian would do with some jealousy in this whole mix. Surely Sebastian wouldn’t have suspected the earl to so carelessly bend over in front of the dance coach for a simple reaction from him, but he did not disappoint.

 

The earl was bored, and he was not fun to play with when bored.

 

“ Sebastian,” a smile was on the little devil’s face as he stared at the butler, analyzing him. 

“ We were just about to practice, do see where I lack in these,” a pause with a smirk slowly rising, “  _ activities _ that I partake with Mr.McArthur.” 

 

_ Little beast.  _

 

“ Of course young master.” He bowed, before seeing most guests began to dance as well. 

The song that so miraculously began to play was that of the slow song, demanding partners to come close to one another.

 

They took a step and began to circle around, and ciel realized the fault in the plan. He still couldn’t dance. His eyes ran over the room in hopes of seeing that nobody was looking at him which he was right about but still felt the need to slow in his movements to not draw attention to him.

 

“Dammit…” He mumbled to himself as he proceeded to step on McArthurs foot. They were at a respective distance and as he played the woman’s role he stepped back and allowed him to guide them. 

 

“Ah, phantomhive if it is no trouble,” he cast him a timid glance, “ would it be so bothersome as to take a step closer? It is difficult when your arms are spread out like this.” 

 

He let out a sigh before taking a step closer and staring up at him. “Like this?” Now, genuinely ciel didn’t know the effect he had on people, completely oblivious to his looks and innocent glances so he really couldn’t be blamed for seemingly flirting with the tutor. And while he was not aware of it,  _ somebody  _ was.

 

With gritted teeth and narrowed eyes he watched with distaste, as again, he was forced to look upon such a despicable scene.  _  Filthy man, with thoughts such as his, he’s no better than I.  _ His eyes never wavered from them and his fist clenched. His eyes narrowed down to how that man clenched that smooth hand, the slight breath ciel lets out with every turn, flushed rosy cheeks, cerulean eyes dull with boredom- ciel was beauty in every sense of the meaning.

Such thoughts should cease to exist, why such thoughts would land him a clear smack to the face.

 Smacked by hands that never worked a day in their life, the smooth expanse of skin that follows up to a slight cherubic face, with a mind like no other. The Earl Ciel Phantomhive. His earl.  _ His Ciel. _

A strong, asthmatic, brilliant young man that’s known more about the world than another would even hope to accomplish. He’s level-headed yet is human in all the right ways, Sebastian can’t help but think as to when he became so trapped in this boy’s eyes that he cannot even dare to look away in fear of never seeing anything like it again. Ciel was the perfect example of the strength of humanity and all its flaws. Willful. Caring. 

 

Ciel Phantomhive was a soul he would prolong their contract for, just to have… a little more  _ time.  _

 

With him.

 

And with his eyes unknowingly softening as he stared at his little master he realizes that even after all this time, he feels - _ which is a first- _ that he’s only scratching the surface. This enigma of a child has confused a being as old as he and he’s not even concerned. He is smart, yet naive, caring and selfish, there are no words to describe this child he cares for-

 

_ Care … for?  _

 

No, not just care for, he knows that now. So, perhaps… a smack is not what he will be expecting, instead, his hands will not learn to break or order, maybe they can learn how to caress, accept, appreciate-

 

_ Love? _

 

_ He didn’t understand. What was this?  _

 

A quiver ran through Sebastian's chest. Exactly who is the naive one here? 

 

Ciel, dancing still, was growing bored of the dance and while  _ Jonah  _ was trying to initiate a conversation of some sort he was not having it. Hands that are becoming too clammy to be bearable.  _  What a joke. _

 

His attention searched the room feeling an instinct pulling at him before they fell on his butler. Sebastian. 

 

_ Sebastian. _

 

What a cruel life he must live to strive for the devil’s attention. The song was coming close to an end, the tutor was becoming panicked and ciel couldn’t stop staring. There was something different with the butler. Odd. His face was impassive, but ciel could see through it. He could see Sebastian. His breath caught, steps faltered, light beats in his ears began to ring. The high shift of the tempo in this song began to dull out and ciel smiled. 

 

His smile was so graceful and effortless one would think he did it all the time. It had a goofy feeling to it, a small tilt of the head and ciel stepped back from Mcarthur. No goodbye, or thank you’s, he simply just walked away. 

 

That is until he was yanked back forcefully by his wrist, a small burn there now that he was acutely aware of. Sebastian’s face didn’t have that look anymore, he noticed. It was gone now replaced with a snarl like face directed to the man next to him. 

 

_ No…  _ he-he wanted that look. He didn’t want this expression on his face, he wanted-wanted

 

_ “Let me go..”  _  It was whispered angrily, yet ignored nonetheless. He realized that what he wanted, for once was that feeling again. He wanted to feel what he felt when he caught Sebastian staring at him. No, not caught.  He wanted ciel to look at him, make it known how displeased he was while he was dancing with that man. But, he doesn’t believe that look was meant to be seen, As Sebastian was just as startled as ciel when they made eye contact.

 

“ Ciel please I-” Jonah was frenzied, needing to be in his line of sight once more. There may be a possibility that he may tutor the young lad! Become acquaintances, friends, maybe a chance at something else?

 

That look, that look, that  _ look. What was it? _

 

“ Release me! And it is Earl Phantomhive to you.” Clear disdain in his eyes ciel yanked back his arm eyes searching around him, always cautious and always aware. Even when not needed be. 

With heated feet and a sweaty flush on the man's cheeks, he coughed before giving an awkward curt nod, glancing nervously around before hurridly walking away. 

 

Head held high, ciel walked with the confidence of the queen herself. If not, with more arrogance and a heated stare that practically split the crowd as he walked passed. He clenched and unclenched his fists with a small breath that cooled over his chest. He blinked quickly feeling the slight tickle of hair across his brows and swallowed thickly. What was he doing?

 

“ Back so soon my lord?” He gave him a half smile, as mooned eyes stared at him with hands clenched tightly behind him.   
_I am a phantomhive butler. I shouldn’t be seen in such a depriving way._

 

Ciel didn’t stop walking, and with a hot breath, he was less than a foot away from Sebastian. Staring up at the tall oaf, a shaking hand shot out and then firmly tightened around his collar to bring his head down to  _ him.  _

 

_ “Sebastian.” _

 

_ I am an unchained beast. This boy has no effect on me. His chains have no hold. _

_ “ Will you not join me…”   _  Warmth around his ear and a petite hand placed on his chest Sebastian stared lowly, eyes lidded. As he glanced around the room those gentle, manipulative hands traveled up his back to his shoulders, and to his nape-

 

His figure slightly quivered, his eyes closing as he inhaled the boys' scent. So close, so strong, so delicious. 

He is  _ not  _ affected and he will not be debauched by this magnificent, childish boy,

 

even as his hands began to caress his torso, slipping inside his suit rubbing, caressing,

 

_ “ In this dance?”  _

 

_ To hell with it all. _

 

He picked the boy up, quicker than the average eye can see and brought him to an empty hallway a good distance from any onlookers who may have seen them.

 

A small choking noise was made as the breath was knocked from ciels' chest, his back now against the wall, his spine uncomfortably flat against the ridges. Staring up he felt the heat on his neck, hair sliding up as he slid lower legs splayed out and felt strong thighs brushing against his knees. With wet pants, tongue only slightly pressing against his bottom lip, ciel stared at Sebastian who already was looking at him, hair cascading like a curtain and he was close, as-

 

_ Oh. He was  _ **_very_ ** _ close. _

 

Swallowing thickly and eyes fluttering he didn’t dare look away, glowing eyes stared unwaveringly at him, hands on either side of his head, Ciel was completely trapped and surrounded. 

 

He didn’t mind at all. 

 

And when Sebastian leaned even closer, sealing his lips with his own, ciel found that he really,  **_really_ ** _ didn’t mind.  _

 

Pulling back,  Sebastian was at his wits end. This  _ boy,  _ by hell, was he something. Licking his lips, he tilted his head as ciel stared back palms reaching out and Sebastian quickly grabbed his wrists to pin above his head and kissed him once, twice more- he was absentmindedly aware of his young masters breathing, shallow and quick, a small tongue hesitantly prodding at his lip. Porcelain skin just ready to be marked and claimed over and over _andoveragain._  

 

A lustful grin came over his face, and he began to suck on his tongue making ciel mewl, hands that were pinned above his head became pliant and he opened his eyes which were now lidded as a great flush overtook him. His inner thighs tensed and his right heel dragged up the carpet floor as he felt very warm, hot mouth sucking on his tongue and his chest arched up searching for something, anything. 

 

Sebastian let the little lord have his fun, experimenting with his mouth but he had other ideas planned for him. For them.

 

Pulling back he stared at the lewd image that was his little master. Legs spread on the floor bent and slightly arched back with rosy cheeks and teary eyes. His breath was warm, and his hands unconsciously pawed at his shoulders for purchase, for some control over what was happening. 

 

Leaning closer Sebastian whispered, “ Just what game do you think you are playing, young master?” 

 

Licking and biting at his lobe ciel moaned tossing his head back with closed eyes, hands gripping tightly at his lapel, “ Nnh.  _ Sebast-” _

 

Steps could be heard coming to them, pulling ciel out of this trance that he was under and gasped when a broad tongue lapped and sucked at his neck, making markings and claiming in more ways than one what was so rightfully his. 

 

“ W-we have to, they’re coming we have to get to my chambers” Pushing at shoulders, ( and ok, they were very strong and wide) ciel stared at Sebastian who didn’t seem as concerned.    
  


“Oh? Have plans do we? And what of this party?” 

 

Seemingly timid, he opened his mouth with a blush down to his chest and while yes, he did have plans, he was more so hoping he wouldn’t have to actually say them out loud. 

 

But well, two could play this game. 

 

“ Yes actually, and they involve less clothing and an actual comfortable bed. And this party, well,” he leaned close, taking a bold move to tug at the hair at the nape of his neck and placed a wet kiss underneath Sebastian's jaw, “ to hell with this party.” 


End file.
